Draw My Life
"Draw My Life" is the second episode of Season 1 of Bizaardvark and the second overall. It first aired on July 10, 2016 to 1.2 million viewers. Plot Amelia gives Frankie and Paige tips to produce their "Draw My Life" video, which has to tell the story of how the two met and created their channel. Meanwhile, Bernie tries to help Dirk overcome his worst fear.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160701disney07/ Story Paige and Frankie are sitting around observing their favorite Vuuuglers, and then they get requested by Amelia. They are given a whiteboard to make a "Draw my life" (DML) video and Amelia thinks back to her DML. A little later Paige and Frankie return to Amelia and tell her the other fans requested it too. Paige and Frankie start on a fictional DML. Amelia tells them they can't use a fictional video because it's just to draw their life. Paige and Frankie are worried about them not being interesting enough. Amelia tells them she thinks they shouldn't worry about one being more interesting than the other, which leads to them worrying about not being more interesting than the other Dirk and Bernie are making a video where Dirk is eating 1,000 Mints. Dirk loses his vision and asks Bernie to read a new dare. Bernie reads, "I dare you to swing over a tank of snapping turtles." Dirk tells the cameras to stop rolling and tells Bernie a horrific childhood incident where he got bitten by a turtle. Paige and Frankie start worrying more and create a competition doing more interesting stuff than the other. Bernie tries to get Dirk to meditate and envision a turtle, and Dirk Freaks out. Bernie then tries to recreate the moment with the turtle in the tub, and Dirk freaks out after Bernie (dressed as a turtle) attacks him. Paige and Frankie's last challenge (which they both come up with one their own) was to do the dare Dirk wasn't able to do. Paige and Frankie both try to swing across the tank. They both stop and apologize to each other and fall into the tank (after high suspense). Bernie tricks Dirk and tells him there's a grilled cheese truck at Studio C, but it's really a snapping turtle tank. Bernie and Dirk go to Studio C and Bernie tells Dirk the only way to get over it is to do the dare. Dirk runs off. Bernie convinces him to go back. When they get there Paige and Frankie are up and fall. Dirk gets upset they fell and jumps in. He helps out, but can't help noticing one thing... there are no snapping turtles in the tank. Dirk says something, and Bernie says snapping turtles were too expensive, so he put a sea tiger in. Paige and Frankie release a DML video finally. Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *Jake Paul as Dirk Mann *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth 'Guest Cast' *Jimmy Fowlie as Angelo Trivia *'Bizaardvark' Subscribers: 10,432. *In this episode, it is revealed that Dirk is afraid of turtles. *In this episode, it is revealed that Amelia prefers bubbly, sparkling water over regular tap water. *In this episode, it is revealed that Dirk loves grilled cheese trucks and owns a grilled cheese truck tracking app. Gallery Videos References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2016 airing Category:2016 Category:Episodes airing in 2016 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes airing in July Category:Aired episodes